


Here

by orphan_account



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

Buck-down, tired-eyed, loose-limbed.

Ain't seen civilization for weeks too high on countin. Smell worse than the fuckin unwashed sheep.

Weather-weary, joint-creaking, saddle-sore.

River's just about used up its welcome. Fuck all this poundin dirty shirts. Ought to just tear em up and use em for the fire.

Shit-talking, ham-fisted, britches-stretching.

Want to tell Aguirre a thing or two. Piece a your mind. Smug bastard, comin round on his horse, lookin at you all high and mighty.

Whiskey sharing, fire warming, and then: tent christening.

Can't think of nowhere you'd rather be.


End file.
